Unconventional
by xCullenLoverx
Summary: Graduation, Kidnapping, and unconventional love? Can they really help each other out of this spiralling hole they're in or will their problems get the better of them... Some dark themes. OOC, All human, mainly ExB. Warning: story contains weapons, depression, abuse and minor swearing. Rating M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well guys, this is the first story I have written in a while. It was based on a dream, or rather a nightmare I had the other night. I hope you enjoy, Leave comments and reviews to let me know what you think! The whole story is finished; I decided to write it all before hand so updates will be regular. I am super bad for starting a story and taking forever to upload but don't worry, next chapter will be up within 2 days.**

**Chapter One**

_Finally, one more day in this hell hole they call the residence building. _I looked at all the packed cardboard boxes covering the bedroom floor. Walking out of the room and passing the half painted grey walls of our hallway I reached the broken door of my bathroom. _At least we had our own bathrooms. _I sighed and started the water, stripped and then stepped into the grimy tub. While waiting for the water to warm up I looked to my left at the window – that had no blinds originally – and peaked through the crack left by the makeshift blinds I had put up. My neighbour could clearly see everything, had she decided to look through the window while I was there. Before completely bending down to put the shower on I felt a small cold wet splash on my right shoulder. Craning my neck up and to the right the exposed, rusty pipes filled my vision.

"Disgusting." I murmured, shaking my head. I pulled on the nob to started the shower. Nothing happened, "What the hell?" I tried again and still no water came out. _Great, I guess the dry shampoo will have to do today. _Just as I was straightening out and the tub was almost drained a small black thing dropped from the ceiling. Jumping, a bit surprised, I scrambled out of the tub. The thing jumped closer to the drain where I would have been standing. I peered down closer and realised it was a spider. Quickly retreating I looked up at the ceiling where end of the tub was and sure enough there was a _family_ of spiders there. _I hate those things._ I shivered and wrapped my beach towel around me.

In bare feet I padded back to my room and picked up my dry shampoo. _This might actually work better for styling my hair._ I thought trying to see the bright side of things.I sprayed it on and let it do its magic. After plugging in and turning on my big curling iron I brushed my hair and pinned it into sections. 5:28 pm the clock read. _Perfect, 40 minutes to do my hair, 10 for makeup, put on my dress and I'm good to go. _ Curling my hair took half an hour. I decided to do a half up/half down hair style. I split the top and bottom layer from each other, teased the top half so it would have a bump and pinned it with bobby pins holding little diamonds on the end. I left the bottom layer of curls to just hang down my back. The blonde curls fell down to the small of my waist when the do was complete. Keeping it simple for the makeup I decided on black winged eyeliner, my fake eyelashes and some rosy pink lips. There was a knock my door.

"Hey are you ready to go?" Rose, my roommate called.

"Go where?" I asked confused.

"To decorate the hall," She explained as she opened the door and came in. _Shoot, I forgot we had to do that. _"You forgot didn't you?" she asked amused; I nodded. She laughed and I go up to go with her. Taking one last look at my dress, I closed the door. _Oh well, we have lots of time anyways, Grad is not until 9. _

We both were in the English program at Whitecliff Community College. Rose and I took a liking to each other immediately and have been best friends since we met 4 years ago. After our first guaranteed year in the colleges' new residence we applied for the old residence and have been in this shitty basement at the older residence for 3 years, since we were late applying. Rose stands at 5'4" while I stand at 5'7", she is heavier than me but by no means overweight. She has brown hair and brown eyes and is one of the friendliest women you will ever meet. I on the other hand have blonde hair, blue eyes and am very thin. We walked quickly to the hall and exit. We started by wrapping the while tulle gently around a string of while lights and hung it around the entrance to the building, we also laid down a simple red carpet for students to wait on and take picture before being picked up and heading to the Grad ceremony. Next came the hall inside, where we simply continued the carpet but hung icicle lights from the ceiling. We wanted everyone in their fancy clothes to be able to have the full feeling of graduation joy. Rose and I had joined the committee and volunteered to do the small job of decorating the old residence.

Heading back I looked over at Rose and started to take a closer look at her hair and makeup and laughed. Even though we hadn't discussed how we were going to do our hair and makeup, we pretty much had the same thing; aside from her hair being brown and shorter, and the little bit of blue eyeliner she had around her eyes to match her dress. Since we were both pretty much ready we decided to get our dresses on and go out to take pictures before the area got to crowded. Standing in the entry of our little basement apartment we agreed to meet back here at 8, that gave us 10 minutes to get changed and ready to go. I quickly ran into my room and rid myself of my clothes. Slowly I walked over to my dress and picked it up admiring it. The style was A-line and went all the way to the floor. It was one shouldered and had a drape of blue fabric that hung over my left shoulder. From the small of my wait to just unger my breast was a diagonal colour divide that had blue matching my eyes above the line and black underneath the line that continued all the way to the floor. I slipped my dress and silver strappy shoes on and rushed out to meet Rose. She was already waiting for me. He dress was also went over only her left shoulder, it was mainly an abstract mixture of blue, brown, and white. Her dress went to the floor and had an X of beads across the front of her stomach. We both squealed and awkwardly hugged each other trying not to ruin the dresses.

We made our way back up the stairs and to the exit we had just decorated. Just as we were coming out a man came running over to us asking if we could hold the door for him since you need a key to get in. "Sure." I said thinking he looked familiar. He passed through and thanked me. We had just got a couple pictures in when we heard the code red alarm sound from our building. Rose looked at me and I ran to the door. I pulled the handle but it wouldn't open, _Oh no¸_ we both looked wide eyed at each other a little bit panicked. "Okay, go to the security house and get someone from there. I'll keep trying the door here and text if I get in." She nodded, picked up the front of her dress and ran as fast as she could in heels to the security house. Shortly after she was gone the man I had let in came around the corner of the building.

"Bella!" he called as he approached, I looked over at him confused; he didn't look panicked at all. He grabbed my arm and stared dragging me towards the parking lot.

"Let me go! Who are you?" I asked struggling to get free; he just shushed me and told me to be quiet. We approached a beat up and rusty green car; he opened the passenger door and gently pushed me in closing the door behind me. As soon as he stepped away from the door to go around the front I pulled the handle and pushed the door trying to get out. The door wouldn't budge and as soon as he sat in the driver's side and started the car I knew I wasn't getting out of here right away. I turned to him and started hitting him with my fist while yelling to let me out. "Let me out! You can't do this! I'll call the cops! Let me out!" I could feel myself building up to a panic attack. He didn't hit me back nor did he yell. He was turned away from me and a second later there was something wet, almost like a makeup remover wipe, covering my mouth and nose. My body went limp and I fell into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, here is chapter two, as promised. You know the drill, review and stuff ;)**

**Chapter Two**

I was moving. I felt a soft jostle as whatever I was in went over a bump. _What am I in? oh yeah, the car… _I tried to blink my eyes but they didn't want to open. My muscles slightly ached in protest as I tried to move. Keeping my eyes closed, I tried to keep my breathing even so I didn't have a panic attack, even though it would be totally legitimate in this situation.

"Sorry I had to do that to you. But you were starting to panic and I didn't want to get in an accident." A male voice said. I moved up to sit straighter, ignoring my aching body, and finally opened my eyes. I looked over to the man. He's pretty attractive, defined jaw, bronze hair that has the post sex messiness, hypnotizing green eyes and _mmm _the smell of vanilla. _I know that face, but who is it?_ I studied his face a moment longer. "What, you don't remember me?" I shake my head, but he's looking at the road so I answer out loud as well.

"No."

"I'll give you a hint, it starts with the letter E and we met in elementary school." _Elementary? Elementary school? E? Who did I know in elementary? Uhh Eli? Edmund? Edward? _"Edward." he sighs, just as I thought it. I nod once and look back to the road. It's just starting to get dark and all I can see ahead of us is paved road and the blur of the green trees. _So what now? _"We're gonna have to get a new car." _Weird, it's like he knows what I'm thinking._

"What why?"

"Because we clearly can't use this one anymore. If someone saw us drive away, they'll probably think I kidnapped you."

"You did." I say flatly and give him a blank stare. "Why did you?"

"For you of course." He smirked at me. _For me? How is this for me? _I look back to ask but decide otherwise as his facials say he is not in the mood to hold a conversation. _Hmm, Edward. Edward, Edward, Edward. Ohh yes. 6__th__ grade English. He sat right behind me in Mr. Dowers' class. But what would he want with me now, that was almost 9 years ago… _

It was dark and we had been driving for at least a half hour since I woke up. We didn't talk anymore, the only sound in the cramped car was the dark sounds of the Neighbourhood playing quietly in the background. He moved the car to the far right of the road and signalled to turn into the mall, the first thing I've seen. The only vehicle in the lot was a beige SUV. He pulled in next to it and we sat there quietly. I was contemplating all the possible actions I could take to escape this_, knock him out, break the windo_- "Don't even think about it, I'd catch you before you got anywhere, plus you have no idea where you are." I glanced at him through the corner of my eye, oddly not feeling scared or in danger; he was looking straight ahead with the light from the mall casting a shadow of the side of his face that I could see. His eyes looked pensive and his mouth pursed in a straight line. Suddenly looking at me then bending down to the pocked in the door on the drivers' side. He pulled out what looked like another makeup wipe and my eyes widened. "Don't worry, not for you this time. I've been studying this SUV beside us and think its owners are 2 females," he handed me a wipe.

"Are you crazy? I am not doing this!" he ignored my statement and continued telling me what to do.

"When they come out put this over the nose and mouth until you see her eyes droop. Don't worry these ones aren't strong enough to knock them out but just enough for us to be able to maneuver them. We're going to take that car." I looked at him in horror, _he wants me to knock someone out and steal a car? _"We'll put them in the back seat and then continue on our way." Sure enough just as he finished telling me his plan 2 blondes walked out of the mall with bags in each of their hands. One locked up the mall so I assumed they owned it. We waited a few moments as they crossed the parking lot to the vehicle. The taller blonde had already taken out her keys and unlocked it. He motioned for me to get out and go to the shorter one and for some reason, I did.

"Hi." I said shyly, and Edward got out of the car and walked around the back locking the doors. He nodded at me and I covered the girls mouth and nose. _Oh my god. _She fell limp in my arms. I had a little difficulty opening the back door and was about to hoist her in when I felt Edward take her from me and place her in the SUV. He closed the back door and opened my door for me. I looked at him and he motioned for me to get in, so I did. He walked around the front of the car and got it. The inside of the car was spacious. It had fake leather interior in beige, the front seat was a bench seat just like the back seat. I looked at the girls and they looked out of it. He started the car and smoothly pulled out of the parking lot. We continued on from the road we came. Now it was almost fully dark outside and the only light we got was from the headlights of the car and occasional street lights. Abruptly he turned left onto a dirt road.

It wasn't too bad at first but started to get bumpy. By now both girls were starting to come too. We hit a big bump and I was caught off guard; my head colliding with the handle behind me created a semi-loud bang. The sudden halting of the car threw me forward and I stopped with my hands and chest on the dashboard. I heard Edward move around a bit. Groaning, I started to right myself in my seat but when I turned to look at him he had a small gun pointed at me, I froze. Wide eyed I shook my head.

"What was that?" he demanded.

"We just went over the bump and my head hit the handle, I swear." I said using my hands to exaggerate my point. He lifted an eye brow and shook his head.

"I don't believe that. I think you know them Bella. And that was supposed to be some sort of distraction so they-" he waved the gun between the two of them, "-could implement some sort of plan." The taller blonde stepped in this time.

"No I swear we don't know her, just let us go and we won't say anything, just right here is fine, we'll walk. I promise we don't know her. Please, I'm too pretty to be kidnapped and killed. Plea-" frustrated, he opened the door and got out. He opened her door as well and pulled her out. He ushered the other girl out as well then slammed the door closed. I heard two shots. My hands flew to cover my mouth to stop and escaping sob. I didn't know them but they sure didn't deserve this. He got back in the car and looked at me.

"Did you…" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"No, they're alive." He said sharply. I breathed a momentary sigh of relief, until the gun was once again pointed at me. "Bella." He said sternly.

"Please don't, I really didn't know them." I begged. I heard the bang and felt a pain in my knee. A few tears escaped my eyes but I promised myself not to cry and give him the satisfaction.

"It just scraped the top of your skin, don't worry, no permanent damage. It's just a warning. I don't want you running away or trying anything." I turned away and looked out the window. He sighed and I felt him grasp my chin and turn my face toward him. His face was really close. I tried to back up but he followed and leaned in. I froze, he took the opportunity to lean all the way over and kiss me. He started softly and grew more fierce. When he realised I wasn't responding he sighed and pulled away. Turning back to face the road he started the car and continued driving. My mind was running a million miles an hour and I didn't know what to do, so I just sat there watching the road.

Eventually we pulled up to a smaller run down motel. He got out and made his way around to my door, opening it before I even had my seatbelt off. He opened the back door and searched through the girls shopping bag pulling out a long scarf and wrapped it around my shoulders. The ends of the scarf hung down below my knees. He wrapped his arm around my waist and lead me through the doors of the motel.

"My girlfriend and I need a room for tonight please." _Girlfriend? _She looked at me and then to him skeptically but when he handed over his credit card she handed over a room key. He took back his card and we headed down the long hallway. The red carpet was stained and the air smelled of smoke. 12, 14, 16… 18 our room. Edward turned to put the key in and had to jiggle the door a couple times as well as give a shove with his shoulder. The door swung open and he ushered me in, closing and locking the door behind him. After leading me to the bed he pushed me to a seating position and walked to the bathroom. There was some banging and he came out a moment later carrying a first aid kit. He lifted the scarf to reveal the blood on my dress. _Oh, that's why we needed that. _He then lifted my dress and proceeded to clean the small wound and cover it with gauze and medical tape. Once he was done he walked around the bed and pulled down one side of the covers.

"Common, get in." I hesitated. "I promise no more harm will come to you tonight, Bella." he said resigned. I took little comfort in his words but I really was tired so I moved to lay in the bed. He pulled the comforter up and tucked me in then kissed my forehead and made his way to a chair in the corner. I was thankful for that, I wasn't ready for him to join me in the bed yet. Everything went black as unconsciousness quickly took over my tired form.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys!**

**Chapter Three**

I felt a cramp in my left shoulder and rolled over. Someone was snoring beside, well not right in front of me. I opened my eyes and popped up on my right elbow. _Edward. _He had his eyes closed and appeared to be sleeping peacefully. He a slight snoring sound rung out as he inhaled. _He doesn't look harmful at all when he's like this._ He lay on his left side facing me. The little sliver of light from the crack in the curtain behind me created a silver face of light across his nose and cheek bone. _ But he did graze my knee with that damn bullet. _I lifted my hand and his breathing hitched. _Please be asleep._ His breathing regulated and I gently followed the light on his face with my index and middle fingers. My mind was blank for the moment. His eyes tensed and his jaw flexed. _Oh Edward, what's going through your mind right now?_ His pleasant sleep seemed to vanish. I rolled back over and looked at the clock 5:30am. A few minutes later – ten maybe – I heard the sheets rustle on his side as he got up and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. I pulled the cover up and instantly fell back asleep.

When I woke up this time the clock read 6:42 and Edward was just walking in the main door to our room.

"Oh good, you're up." I pulled myself into a sitting position and watched as he walked back over to the bed. "I brought breakfast." He said as he held up a tray. I crossed my legs and smoothed the bed out so he could set the food down. When it was placed in front of me he walked back over to his side and sat cross legged like me. He pulled the tray between the two of us and gabbed a grape. "You are welcome to anything on the tray." It crunched as he bit down. The tray had two chocolate chip muffins, a bagel with regular cream cheese, a few strips of bacon, some eggs, and a bowl of fruit. "Are you just going to look at the food?" he asked. _God, he must think I'm stupid._ I grabbed a strawberry from the bowl and popped it in my mouth. It was delicious and quickly followed by 3 more. I picked up the bagel next as he went for the bacon and eggs. "You don't say much."

"What's there to say?" I asked.

"Fair enough. So how was college for you?"

"Good." I took a bite of the bagel.

"Common, there has to be something you can say about it. What did you major in? How did you meet that girl you were with? Did you have a job while you were there?" I looked at him. _Why are you being so talkative today?_

"English, We were assigned to be roommates the first year we attended plus we're in the same program, and only for a while. I tried working in the college bookstore but didn't end up staying cause of how much reading and writing I had to do." He nodded. "So uh, what have you been up to?" I asked awkwardly.

"Well after we graduated high school my parents split and were always fighting so I left and got a job. I couldn't get you off my mind though so last summer I quit my job and put my efforts into finding you. You're not an easy person to find you know." He said. _His parents split? From what I heard they were always the perfect family. Had money and loved each other…_ I nodded and finished the last bite of my bagel. We both picked up our last items; the chocolate chip muffins. I peeled the top off mine and set it back down, starting to each the bottom first. Edward stared at me like I was crazy.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said and shook his head.

"I eat it this way because the top of the muffin is always the best part. 'Save the best for last' and all that." I waved my hand around in a circle. He nodded and we finished our breakfast in silence. "Well, uh, thanks for breakfast. I'm going to go take a shower now though…" I said sticking my thumb in the direction of the bathroom. I got up and slowly walked to the bathroom.

I closed the door and looked in the mirror. The dress I was still wearing was now crinkled, my makeup was smudged making me look like a raccoon, and my hair was sure going to be fun to take out. _Not._ I pulled the pins out and let then _clink _against the counter as they fell. Once I was sure they were wall out I pulled my dress up over my head since there was no zipper to let me step out of it. I unclasped my bra and slid my panties down and stepped into the tub. The water was warm and I let it fall over my shoulders best I could while trying to keep my hair dry. There was no shampoo, conditioner, or soap. _I'll just have to do with the hot water I guess. _I scrubbed my body the best I could with my hand then shut the water off. I heard a door close just outside. I pulled a towel from the rack and cracked the door open.

"It's just me." Edwards voice rang out. I stepped out to look at him. The bags the girls from last night were sitting on the bed and he was riffling through them. I cleared my throat and he looked my way.

A pair of jean shorts landed in my arms, and a blue tank top came next. I turned around and walked into the bathroom. I had just put my bra back on when I heard a knock on the door. I peeked my head around the door. He lifted his hand; a pair of black panties were hanging off his finger. I blushed, grabbed them, and quickly shut the door. I slipped on the black garment; they were a bit small, exposing a bit of my butt, but it still looked good so I shrugged. I pulled the shorts on followed by the tank. All in all the clothes fit pretty well. I opened the door and walked back out. Shuffling through the pile of clothes, now out of the bags and on the bed, I grabbed a black cardigan I saw and put it on.

"Thanks for gabbing these for me." I said and joined him on the bed. He just nods, so I walk over and cautiously sit cross legged in front of him.

It looks like he's drawn back into himself; like he was last night before we picked up the girl, and before he pulled the trigger at me. Suddenly he turns and bends down to shuffle through the drawer of the night stand. A moment later he come back up holding the gun. My breath hitches and I move to back up.

"No" he breaths out and gently grabs my wrist to stop me. My movement halts as he flips over my right wrist and opens my hand. Then he gently places the gun in my hand and releases me. I look at my hand, the gun, the gun in my hand. _What?_ I look up at him and he is watching my face. "Go on." He says meaning for me to take my shot at him. I don't. I drop the gun. _Why would he…? _

"I don't want to shoot you." I say seriously as a few tears slip out. His eyes show the slightest glimpse of admiration? Hope? He leans in to kiss me but I lean back shaking my head. His eyes look troubled, tormented even. _He looks like he just needs someone to love him. I can't love him can I? Do I?_ He nods and picks up the gun putting it back in the drawer. _Did that seriously just happen? Why didn't I take my chance and run? _I'm so confused right now. _Because he's not going to hurt you, not seriously at least. Maybe because I deserve to be here. Maybe I do like him. _I answer myself. _I'm going crazy, since when do I think to myself? _He gets up off the bed.

"Let's go." He grabs my hand and pulls me up. It takes up half an hour to pack up our stuff and make our way to check out. He thanks the lady for her hospitality and we exit to the SUV.

After checking my phone – 3:18 – I see my battery light flashing. Still having 20% I put it back in my pocket and look at the road. "Where are we going?" I ask quietly, he passes a car doing 90mph.

"For and early dinner." He says and signals to turn into the diner. He pulls into a spot and I watch as he sticks the gun in the back of the waist band on his pants. I get out of the car and start walking to the door. The hosts seats us at a table close to the door. It's fairly busy and the restaurant is buzzing with quiet energy. It has a bar type of feeling and décor. The menu is short and simple but filled with tasty food. I order the chicken casadia with fries, while he orders a classic burger and fries. We make small talk until our food comes. The table is silent while we both eat our meal. Mine is delicious, the chicken is nice and tender with melted cheese, onion and pepper. His burger also looks very good though. We quickly finish our meal and he stands.

"Where are you going?" I demand in a whisper. "We have to pay for this." He shakes his head and motions for me to go. I sit back in my chair and cross my arms. He raises an eye brow darkly at me and sighs. Pulling out his wallet he throws a couple bucks on the table; enough for a tip. When I look back at him he is challenging me. I compliantly get up and follow fearing if I put anymore he'll do something unpleasant.

We walk out of the restaurant unseen and quickly make our way to the car. We get in and he pulls out before I even have my seat belt on. _I can't believe we just did that. _Glancing over at him he looks tense, angry even. After driving for a few minutes he pulls over and just sits there. "I'm sorry." I say quietly, even though I'm not quite sure why I'm doing it. He turns to me.

"Why didn't you just follow my lead?"

"Cause it's wrong, we should have pai-"

"We almost got caught because of that. We could have easily gotten away with it!" he says mad.

"But-"

"No, next time follow my lead." He points his finger at me then slaps my face. My hand flies to my cheek trying to ease the sting. "Bella" he gasps and grabs my face then kisses me. _What?_ He kisses around my mouth and on my cheek between whispering 'I'm sorry'. I'm so confused I want to cry. _I don't get him. _"Here let me see." He says and gently turns my face. I let him. He places one final kiss after inspecting it and tells me it should be okay. I shrug away from him and he rights himself in his seat.

He puts his head in his hands as I let out a few tears. I remember my phone. "We have to go back to the residence." I say fearing making him angrier.

"Bella" he says in warning.

"No, we have to, I need my phone charger, and clothes, money, shampoo and co-" he sighs.

"Alright." He says and pulls back on the road in the direction of the residence.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 5 coming soon! I think it's only going to be a few more chapters because I'm not getting any feedback as to if anyone likes the story or not, plus I'm going to have a difficult time creating a good ending for this story. **

**Chapter Four**

We're both quiet as we drive. The sky is cloudy making it a little dark out. It looks dreary out even with the vibrant green trees. It reminds me of Edwards eyes when I backed away from the kiss. _Maybe he really does just need someone to love him. Definitely not you though, you're to fucked up yourself. _I answer myself again. _He definitely has some issues, I wonder if it has to do with his parents, did they fight after they split? Maybe they weren't the perfect family everyone thought they were. Maybe we're not that different. _I chanced a glance at him and he was still concentrated on the road. The first few drops of rain fell. _Maybe I could love him, with time. But he hurts me. Yes but you hurt everyone else. _The voice in my head said. I sighed and just looked out the window for a while.

"Bella.." he says startling me. I look at him waiting for him to continue. He doesn't.

"Were you really going to let me shoot you?" I ask suddenly; he smirks. _Well at least he's not angry anymore. _

"No I took out the bullets before I gave it to you."

"Then why did you even bother giving it to me?" I ask shocked.

"To see if you would do it." He shrugs like it's nothing, and then turns back to the road ending our conversation. We drive in silence for a while more, making a few turns here and there, left and right. The rain has gone from light to heavy and back to light again; almost stopped now. I close my eyes and just let the hum of the tires on the road sooth my heart rate. I empty my mind and fall into a light sleep for a while.

"Bella." He calls, "We're almost there." Gently waking me up. A bit dazed and confused I look around. Sure enough I start to see things I recognize. He slows down as we make our way to the parking lot; it's mostly empty aside from a few cars. _Good there shouldn't be much trouble getting in and getting my things._ I ask if he's coming in with me and he tells me he's not.

"You're trusting me to go in there alone and come back?" His answer rings in my ears as I pull the handle and push the door so I can step out. 'Well, ya, I guess so.' His eyes look hopeful; like he wants me to come back willingly. _Do I want to come back willingly? It seems like he wants me there… but the gun and the slap… ugh. _I shake my head and make my way to the door. I give a pull and thank god it's open. I practically run down the single half set of stairs and short distance to my room. _Everything is just how I left it. _I stand in my doorway for a minute thinking that maybe I could just stay here and he wouldn't come after me, but think better of it. Slowly I step into my room.

I grab my small brown suitcase and drop it on my old bed. I collect my phone charger and my hair brush and throw them on my bed. I fast walk to the bathroom and grab my tooth brush, toothpaste, shampoo and conditioner, and my makeup bag. My arms are fully loaded making it kind of awkward to go back to my room but I make it and drop my things on my bed beside my suitcase. Next I go to my closet and pull out a couple pairs of socks, underwear, bras, a pair of jeans, a couple pairs of shorts to sleep in, some tee shirts, long sleeve shirts, and cardigans to throw in the bag. I do a quick and sloppy job of folding my clothes and pack them in, then add my bathroom stuff on top and finally my charger and brush. I still have a little bit of room so I decide to throw in a couple dresses as well. I change my heels that I was going to wear last night for some running shoes and grab a couple hair elastics to wear around my wrist in case I want to put my hair up. I walk to the door and put my suitcase out in the hallway.

As I'm bending back up from putting my case down I hear a sound from Rose's room a few steps away. I look over and her door is open a crack. I quickly make my way over to it and slowly push it open. I watch her for a second before making my presence known. She has her headphones in listening to music I assume; she's taking great care in folding a shirt that she ends up putting in her suitcase. "Rose?" I say quietly. She looks over to me. "Rose!" I say louder and make my way to her giving her a big hug.

"Bella?!" she says holding me at arm's length. "Where have you been?" she asks. I just shake my head and am about to answer when I hear Edwards voice call my name. _Damn it. _I hold up one finger giving Rose the 'one moment' sign and make my way back to the hallway. Edward is coming down the middle of the hall looking for me. I step out more so he can see me. He looks relieved when he sees me; then his eyes changed, get harder. He's looking at Rose. I quickly make my way to my suitcase, pick it up, and bring it to him.

"Here take this out to the car while I have a moment to say goodbye to Rose." I plead him with my eyes, it must work because he nods and gives me a kiss on the forehead then turns to leave. I watch him for a moment until he leaves.

"Are you crazy?" she asks. "That's the guy to kidnapped you. I saw him dragging you to the green car! You can't go with him!" she forcefully turns me to face her.

"I'll be fine, I promise! He won't hurt me." Something changes in her eyes as she looks at my face. _Oh no, my cheek. The hand print bruise from the slap. _I cover my cheek. "That was a mistake Rose, don't make a big deal of it please. I just did something he didn't want me to and he got mad, it's really no big deal, it won't happen again. Please." She lightly shook her head.

"I should have seen." She said sadly. "I should have seen how much you're actually hurting. How your depression was getting to you."

"It's not, I'm not, I'm fine!"

"You have to be delusional to think that he's not going to do that again!" She said loudly and motioned to my cheek.

"Rose? Bella?!" I heard someone call. _I know that voice, James._ I had to get out. He wouldn't let me go so easily. I kissed Rose on the cheek then ran to my room and grabbed my purse.

"Rose, I love you, I'll see you soon okay?-"

"Bella was that the guy to kidnapped you?" I ignored him and hugged Rose. "You have to turn him in Bella, he's a bad guy."

"No." I said and let. I made a move to leave but only got a few steps before James caught my arm. I tried to shake him off but he help tighter.

"Bella if you don't turn him in, we'll have to take you too. There's a police in the area on call in case I find anything new." I was about to shake him off again when he fell to the floor. It happened so fast I didn't even know what happened. _Edward had punched James. For me._ I looked at James shocked for a moment shocked, and then to Rose who was froze in place shocked as well. Then I looked beside me. _Edward_. He grabbed my arm and started to jog back to the car.

"Bye Rose, take care! I'll see you!" I yelled back, half turned around to wave to her. I saw James starting to get up so I turned back around and ran full force hand in hand with Edward until we reached the car where we both broke to our own side to get it. I was putting on my seat belt while Edward didn't bother. He started the car and zoomed past the entrance just as James was running out the doors to see if he could catch us.

I looked back as we excited the drive way to see James bring his had up to his bloody nose. Rose also had moved and was now standing outside beside James. It started to pour and both of them moved inside. I turned around in my seat to face the front again and looked at Edward. _Oh no, he's mad. _I tried to put my hand on his forearm to comfort him, but he flinched away. I dropped my hand to my lap, sighed and returned to looking out the window. A few moments passed before Edward finally spoke in a dangerously low tone.

"So who was he?"


End file.
